


What would Hinata drink?

by ColourlessZero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drink milk with me, Gen, I bought you a drink, KageHina - Freeform, is it platonic?, is it romantic?, who knows~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessZero/pseuds/ColourlessZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would Hinata drink? Should I get him milk as well? But wait! Does he have any allergies I don’t know about? If he were lactose intolerant it would explain why he’s so short. He’s not getting his calcium. If that’s the case then it would have to be juice. What flavour though?" </p>
<p>These are the pressing matters currently plaguing Kageyama’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would Hinata drink?

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by this super adorable fanart by anyeka on Tumblr! 
> 
> Here is a link to the artwork:  
> http://anyeka.tumblr.com/post/109116142346/just-a-dumb-draw-i-want-kageyama-to-do-this-one

At Karasuno High, at a certain vending machine, a line has formed. There were other vending machines, of course, but this one was the most convenient as it was within easy walking distance of every main building in the school. The line however, was not. It wasn’t so long that it would take an hour to get your refreshing drink. But it wasn’t so short that you only had to wait for a few minutes before reaching the front of the line. In other words, it was neither a short line nor a long line. In one word: inconvenient. And at the beginning of this inconvenient line was a black-haired boy with a conundrum on his hands.

Kageyama had been at the front of the line for approximately twenty minutes. Blue eyes trained on the vending machine in front of him, he glared at it with intense concentration as though setting up the perfect spike.

_What would Hinata drink? Should I get him milk as well? But wait! Does he have any allergies I don’t know about? If he were lactose intolerant it would explain why he’s so short. He’s not getting his calcium. If that’s the case then it would have to be juice. What flavour though?_

These are the pressing matters currently plaguing Kageyama’s mind.

As Kageyama flicked through the pros and cons of each flavour in his mind, he had narrowed it down to apple, pear and orange juice. The solution was close at hand. Ignoring the impatient chattering behind him, he focused on eliminating two more flavours. He almost had it down when…

“Um...excuse me,” A tall and burly third year tapped Kageyama’s on the shoulder, interrupting his train of thought. The third year visibly paled and, on closer inspection, had begun to tremble ever so slightly. A heavy and dark aura permeated the air around the third year and he couldn’t help but think that he was about to get eaten by some terrible monster for some reason.

Kageyama turned his head very slowly to face the third year and pinned him down with a look that makes small children cry.

“N-never mind!” Suddenly, the third year wasn’t so thirsty anymore and left the line in quite a hurry.

Kageyama silently cursed the third year. The perfect flavour was just forming in his mind when he was so rudely interrupted. Now it was gone with the wind, scattered, leaving not a trace of it in his memory. He was about to give up and just randomly pick a drink when he remembered a time when Hinata was stuffing his face with cake. It was a fancy and expensive looking cake. The sort with flowers made of cream and fresh strawberries carefully nestled between leaves made of dark chocolate. Yachi and Shimizu had bought it for the team as a surprise. Even now he could clearly recall how soft and fluffy the sponge cake was. Each bite bursting with the sweet and sour flavour of the strawberries that floated atop the subtle milkiness of the cream. It made him salivate just remembering it. Anyway, at the time, Hinata had cream smeared all over his mouth in his haste to eat it. Kageyama wasn’t entirely sure how much of the cake actually made it to Hinata’s stomach, but if he ate that then surely he’s not lactose intolerant. Milk it is. Hinata needs to grow taller!

~+~

Walking to the flash of orange that was Hinata darting about outside the gym with a ball, Kageyama carefully simulated giving the drink in his mind. The day was hot and humid, the drinks were cold. One in each hand, he would first make sure that Hinata knows he’s there. Hinata would pause his practice and greet him. Then he would raise his dominant hand-since it’s more accurate-to give the drink while making sure that both drinks were held with just the right amount of force. Nothing would be more embarrassing than accidentally squeezing too hard and having milk spill everywhere. After successfully handing over the drink Hinata would say thank you and maybe have that sparkly look in his eye and a flushed face that makes him look like a puppy given a treat. He never had many friends even before middle school, so he was determined not to mess this up. Filled with confidence from this little mental rehearsal, Kageyama moves forward to what he believes would be a successful drink-sharing experience

Hinata stopped darting about and grinned brightly, “Hey, Kageyama!”

_Good, good. That’s the first part cleared,_ thought Kageyama as they both plopped down on a step. Everything is matching the simulation so far.

“I bought one for you as well.” The heat rose up in Kageyama’s face as he put all his concentration into A) not dropping the drink and B) holding it in a reasonable grip.  

As expected, Hinata’s face flushes with happiness. Eagerly stabbing the straw into the milk carton, he takes a refreshing drink from it.

They drank in silence for a bit when Hinata suddenly spoke up, “Kageyama, are you sick?”

Kageyama choked and spluttered, “What?!”

“You’re creepy when you’re nice. You were kind of smiling until just now too. So you must be sick or something.”

“Just drink the damn milk, dumbass!”

Hinata, why can’t you follow the script?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments and feedback is definitely welcome so that I can improve ^w^


End file.
